The fluid rearrangement and entangling of fibers to produce nonwoven fabrics has been commercially practiced for many years. See for instance, Kalwaites, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,251 and 3,033,721; Griswold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,500; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706; and Bunting et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,462. This basic technology has been used to produce a wide variety of nonwoven fabrics. The present invention utilizes fluid rearrangement and entanglement to provide a novel nonwoven fabric having the appearance of ribbed terry cloth, by carrying out the fluid rearrangement/entanglement on a particular type of carrier belt.